Ich möchte ein Spiel spielen II
by sevenofmine
Summary: Die abgeschlossene Fortsetzung zu 'Ich möchte ein Spiel spielen...'. Rigsby bekommt die Chance, Leben zu retten, muss sich jedoch am Ende für Cho oder Van Pelt entscheiden. Schafft er es, einen der beiden zu retten, und wen...? Meine Empfehlung: Ab 18!
1. Chapter 1

**Ein kurzer, abgeschlossener Sequel zu "Ich möchte ein Spiel spielen..."**

**Ab 18! Ich lade diese Geschichte in ungekürzter Version hoch, wie sie auf zu finden ist. Ich habe diese Story für geschrieben.**

Kapitel 1

Es war ein langer Abend gewesen und Cho hatte etwas vom Chinesen geholt, damit sie im Büro zu Abend essen konnten. Jane war natürlich der Erste, der verschwand und zu ihrer aller erstaunen ging er nicht hinauf auf den Dachboden, sondern fuhr davon, vermutlich zu seinem Motel-Zimmer, was er immer noch gemietet hatte. Die nächste, die das Büro verließ war Van Pelt, die sich beeilte, um noch denselben Aufzug mitzubekommen wie Lisbon.

„Bist du bald fertig?", fragte Cho, der bereits seinen Computer herunter fuhr.

„Fast. Ich muss nur noch den Bericht zu Ende schreiben. Da fehlen nur ganz viele Informationen, die muss ich alle nachschlagen", erklärte Rigsby, fügte dann aber hinzu: „Geh schon mal. Glaub mir, ich habe keine Lust, die gesamte Nacht hier zu verbringen."

Cho hätte fast gelächelt, aber nahm schließlich seine Jacke. „Der Letzte macht das Licht aus."

„Der letzte ist immer der Hausmeister", murmelte Rigsby, als Cho um die Ecke verschwand. Er hörte das „Ping" des Aufzuges, und rieb sich seine Augen. Er war verdammt müde und hatte keine Lust, diesen Bericht zu Ende zu schreiben. Aber Lisbon wollte ihn bis morgen früh um zehn auf ihrem Schreibtisch liegen haben. Er seufzte und konzentrierte sich wieder.

Es war bereits halb elf, als Rigsby endlich fertig war. Die restlichen Fehler, die Word nicht korrigierte, interessierten ihn nicht mehr und so schickte er den Bericht bereits an Lisbon's Computer. Es würde das erste sein, was sie morgen sehen würde. Er streckte sich und gähnte laut. Dann schaltete auch er seinen Rechner aus und zog seine Jacke an. Er blickte sich noch einmal um, ob er nichts vergessen hatte und schaltet, wie Cho ihn so schön erinnert hatte, das Licht im Büro aus.

Er wartete eine Weile, bis der Aufzug endlich die Etage erreicht hatte. Er musste unbedingt ins Bett und hoffte, gleich nicht am Steuer einzuschlafen. Die Türen öffneten sich und mit seinen Augen halb geschlossen, trat Rigsby ein und bemerkte erst zu spät, dass dort jemand stand. Doch da war es schon zu spät und Millisekunden später wurde ihm schwarz vor Augen. Langsam sackte er zu Boden und blieb bewegungslos liegen.

Es war kalt. Warum war das erste, was er immer bemerkte, dass es kalt war, wenn er aufwachte und keine Ahnung hatte, wo er sich befand. Dann wurde es ihm mit einem Schrecken bewusst: Wo war er? Er schlug seine Augen auf, doch konnte nichts erkennen. Erst langsam gewöhnten sich seine Augen an die Dunkelheit.

Er war in einem quaderförmigen Raum, die Wände waren gefliest und wurden nur von einer schwach grünen Neonröhre beleuchtet, die an der Decke befestigt war und in unregelmäßigen Abständen flackerte.

„Scheiße", murmelte er und versuchte aufzustehen, sank jedoch sofort wieder ein, als er höllische Kopfschmerzen verspürte. Er stöhnte laut auf und sah sich genau um. An den Wänden waren anscheinend wahllose Zahlen gekritzelt worden und einige Meter von ihm entfernt lag ein Gegenstand auf dem Boden.

Auf allen Vieren krabbelte er dort hin und nahm ihn auf. Es war ein Kassettenabspielgerät. Wer benutzt den heute noch Kassetten?, fragte er sich und schaute sich direkt nach einer um. Der Raum schien leer und er schloss erneut stöhnend seine Augen. Eine dieser Fliesen musste locker sein und einen Hohlraum beinhalten. Was sonst sollte dieses Gerät darstellen? Aber warum? Was machte er hier? Er war doch auf der Arbeit gewesen – oder gerade auf dem Weg nach Hause, soweit konnte er sich erinnern. Aber danach…nichts.

Mit größter Vorsicht stand er auf und lief auf die Wand zu. Die Zahlen schienen in einer einzigen Reihe durch den gesamten Raum zu führen, den er auf vier mal vier Meter schätzte. Plötzlich schreckte er zurück. Die Schrift sah eigenartig aus, bis er bemerkte, dass die Zahlen per Hand geschrieben wurden, und das mit Blut, oder zumindest mit einer blutähnlichen Flüssigkeit. Doch irgendetwas sagte ihm, dass es kein Ketchup war.

„Na schön", murmelte er und fing an, die Wand abzuklopfen. Er kam sich lächerlich vor, besonders als er bemerkte, dass dort eine Tür eingelassen war, die auch zugefliest worden war, sodass er sie nicht gleich entdeckt hatte. Natürlich war sie verschlossen und er sucht weiter. Doch er fand nichts, was sich auch nur einigermaßen hohl anhörte.

„Das soll wohl ein Witz sein", sagte er laut und schaute sich genau um. Aufgrund des spärlichen Lichts konnte er jedoch kaum etwas erkennen. „Okay. Da möchte jemand dir nur einen Streich spielen. Kein Grund in Panik zu verfallen", erklärte er sich selbst und atmete tief durch.

Dann schaute er auf den Boden und begab sich wieder auf alle Viere, um diesen auch abzuhorchen. Doch das war genauso ergebnislos. „Eine Wand fehlt noch", bemerkte er laut und schaute an die Decke. Sie war zweieinhalb Meter hoch und aufgrund seiner Größe gerade zu erreichen, wenn er sich auf Zehenspitzen stellte.

Langsam lief er den Raum ab und musste ab und zu inne halten, damit er seine Füße wieder normal aufsetzen konnte. Fast am Ende des kleinen Zimmers hörte er endlich das ersehnte Geräusch eines Hohlraumes. Er stieß mit seinen Fingerspitzen gegen die Platte, hob sie an und schob sie beiseite. Dann tastete er den kleinen Bereich ab und versuchte, den kalten Gegenstand herunterzuziehen. Er fiel ihm fast herunter, doch dann hielt er endlich die Kassette in der Hand. Es war eine normale, wenn auch alte Kassette und jemand hatte mit einem Filzstift „PLAY ME" darauf geschrieben.

Rigsby verlor keine Zeit und platzierte die Kassette im Abspielgerät und drückte – wie befohlen – auf Play.

„Hallo Wayne,

ich möchte ein Spiel spielen. Du hast versucht ein perfektes Leben zu führen, besser zu werden als die Umstände es dir geboten haben. Du bist nicht geworden wie dein Vater, sondern hast dich gelöst. Du bist Polizist geworden, weil du das Richtige tun wolltest. Meinst du, ein Polizist ist ein besserer Mensch? Ich gebe dir die Chance, das zu beweisen. In den letzten Jahren hast du immer wieder eine Beziehung zu deiner Kollegin angefangen, Grace van Pelt. Auf der einen Seite sagten die deine Gefühle, dass es richtig war, auf der anderen Seite war es gegen das Gesetz, mit einer Kollegin eine Affäre zu beginnen. Neben ihr hast du in deinem Team einen guten Freund gefunden, Kimball Cho. Doch bisher musstest du dich nie entscheiden, ob dir deine Liebe, oder dein bester Kumpel wichtiger ist. Jetzt musst du es. Die Kombination für das Türschloss ist an die Wand geschrieben. Wenn du diesen Raum verlässt, hast du genau zwei Stunden Zeit, dich zu entscheiden: dein bester Freund Cho oder die Frau, die du liebst: Van Pelt. Beide befinden sich derzeit in Lebensgefahr und warten auf deine Rettung. Doch entscheide weise, du kannst nur einen retten. Die Uhr tickt."

Rigsby schloss seine Augen und atmete tief durch. Das durfte doch nicht wahr sein. Wer war das und wieso verlangte er dies von ihm? Aber er hatte keine Zeit nachzudenken, sondern betrachtete die Zahlen an der Wand. Ohne klaren Kopf stolperte er zu der Tür, die mit einem Drehschloss verriegelt war. Nicht nachdenkend fing er an, die Kombination einzugeben.


	2. Chapter 2

Kapitel 2

Mit den Nerven bereits am Ende stolperte Rigsby in den nächsten Raum. Es war ein länglicher, aber kurzer Korridor und die Beleuchtung war genauso schwach wie im vorherigen Zimmer. Am Ende schien etwas zu flackern und vorsichtig ging er darauf zu. Plötzlich hörte er ein Zischen und wusste einen Fehler gemacht zu haben, als sein Fuß etwas streifte. Instinktiv warf er sich auf den Boden und das keine Sekunde zu früh, als auch schon zwei Pfeile parallel aus der Wand hinter ihm geschossen kamen.

„Heilige Scheiße!", fluchte er, als die Pfeile an der anderen Seite des Korridors abprallten und mit einem hallenden Laut auf den Boden fielen. Er schaute sich auf dem Boden um, auf dem er lag und sah die Überreste eines gerissenen Stolperdrahtes. Er musste auf jeden Fall vorsichtiger werden.

Er stand auf und ging bis zum Ende des Korridors. Links und rechts waren jeweils eine Holztür, jedoch erblickte er diese nicht als erstes. Dort standen zwei alte Fernseher und darüber war ein Brett mit einem kleinen Kästchen. Noch flackerte der Schnee in beiden Fernsehgeräten. Rigsby nahm den zweiten Kassettenrekorder von dem Kästchen und sofort hob sich der Boden durch den Verlust des Gewichtes und löste einen Mechanismus aus, mit dem die beiden Fernseher sich einschalteten. Rigsby drückte bereits Play bevor er registrierte, was er sah.

_„Hallo Wayne,_

_wie ich sehe hast du es bis hier überlebt. Ich hoffe du hast gelernt, dass dein Leben schneller zu Ende sein kann, als du merkst. Nimm also in nächster Zeit dein Leben nicht mehr für so natürlich, wie du es in letzter Zeit tatest. Als du in brennenden Häuser Menschen gerettet hast und damit deine Beziehung zu Van Pelt in Gefahr brachtest. Oder als du deinen Vater verachtet hast…meinst du wirklich, du wärst geworden wie du bist, wenn er nicht so gewesen wäre. Nimmst du alles für natürlich an? Jetzt ist es das nicht mehr. Auf dem rechten Fernseher siehst du Van Pelt, die um ihr Leben bangt. Links siehst du Cho. Mindestens einer der beiden wird in zwei Stunden tot sein. Die Uhr tickt. Triff deine Entscheidung und beeil dich."_

„Scheiße! Scheiße! Fuck you!", schrie Rigsby und lehnte sich weinend gegen die Wand. Er hatte keine Zeit zu verlieren, was auch immer ihn erwartete, er würde bestimmt die Zeit benötigen, um zu Van Pelt zu gelangen…oder zu Cho. Er wusste es einfach nicht. Er liebte Van Pelt, das gab er zu, aber Cho war sein bester Kumpel. Rigsby beugte sich vor und betrachtete die schwarz-weiß-Aufnahmen des Fernsehers. Beide waren sehr nah zu sehen, doch die Falle selbst erkannte er nicht.

Van Pelt schien gefesselt auf einem Stuhl zu sitzen und ein Knebel im Mund verhinderte ein Schreien. Trotzdem konnte Rigsby die Angst in ihren Augen erkennen und wie der Schweiß in ihrem hübschen Gesicht herunterlief. Cho schien zu stehen, auf jeden Fall auf etwas sehr Wackligem, und seine Arme waren nach oben festgebunden. Er konnte frei sprechen und Rigsby konnte nur erahnen, dass er fluchte. Dass er mit jemand anderem sprach, das konnte Rigsby nicht erkennen…

„Du willst mich doch verarschen!", schrie er und trat gegen beide Fernseher, die abrupt ausgingen. Rigsby schaute von Tür zu Tür, aber wer auch immer das hier geplant hatte, hat sehr viel Zeit investiert. „Fick deine Regeln", rief er laut und öffnete die Tür zu seiner linken Seite. Leider tat er das zu abrupt, denn er löste bereits den nächsten Mechanismus aus.

Der Raum, in dem Rigsby nun stand, war heller erleuchtet und die grellen Neonröhren an der Decke blendeten ihn zunächst. Doch dann erblickte er mehr, als er je sehen wollte: In dem großen Raum stand eine Wippe, wie man sie von Spielplätzen kannte. Diese war aus Holz und leicht größer. Auf beiden Seiten saßen zwei Personen, die sich ängstlich umschauten.

„Rigsby!", rief eine bekannte Stimme plötzlich.

Rigsby schaute sie näher an, doch mehrere Lagen Maschendrahtnetze versperrten ihm den Weg. Dennoch hatte er Summer noch die so ängstlich gehört. Sie flehte ihn an, sie schrie, bis der andere Mann ihr den Mund verbat. „Was zur Hölle…?", fragte Rigsby, bis plötzlich die große Uhr neben der Wippe auf null herunter gezählt hatte.

Was Rigsby jetzt sah, konnte er nicht glauben. Anscheinend hatten Summer und der Mann, die auf der Wippe saßen, bereits Instruktionen erhalten, denn plötzlich begann ein großes, kreisrundes Sägeblatt sich an der Decke über sie zu drehen. Beide beugten sich nach vorne und legten ihre Hand in ein Glasgefäß. Nach ein paar Sekunden schien sich die Wippe aus ihrem Gleichgewicht zu bewegen.

„Nein!", schrie Rigsby, als er erkannte, was hier passierte: Summer und der Mann waren genau im Gleichgewicht auf der Wippe befestigt worden. Dadurch, dass sie in dem Glasgefäß nun ihre Adern aufritzten, füllte sich das Gefäß mit Blut. Da es weiter vorne angebracht war, hatte es mehr Einfluss auf das Gleichgewicht der Wippe. Wer also nun mehr Blut in den vorderen Teil der Wippe gab, würde unten bleiben, während die andere Seite der Wippe sich nach oben hob, wo die kreischende Säge wartete.

„Tu doch etwas!", rief Summer in Todesangst, als sich ihre Seite immer weiter hob. Rigsby schaute sich verzweifelt um. Wenn er durch diesen Maschendraht käme, könnte er die Wippe beeinflussen, ja, vielleicht sogar den Mechanismus stoppen. Er schaute sich um und stolperte buchstäblich über die Lösung. Vor ihm lag eine Heckenschere, doch damit würde es Stunden dauern, den Draht zu durchschneiden.

Es war ihm egal, er hatte keine Zeit zu verlieren. Er sah das Blut aus Summers Adern spritzen und wie sich die Wippe trotz allem nach oben hob. Der Mann schien viel mehr Blut zu verlieren, doch er hang bereits nur noch halb bei Bewusstsein auf der Wippe.

Rigsby schrie vor Schmerze, als er sich durch die Löcher, die er in den Draht schnitt, zwängte und seine Kleidung und seine Haut aufrissen. Aber er musste Summer retten, unter allen Umständen. Er wusste, dass Cho sie liebte und selbst wenn er es nicht schaffte, Cho zu retten, das hier war er ihm schuldig. Blutüberströmt, jedoch nur mit kleineren Verletzungen, stand er schließlich hinter dem Zaun.

Doch er war gerade angekommen, als er merkte, dass er zu spät war: Er rannte auf die Wippe zu, bei der sich die eine Seite komplett gesenkt hatte. Summer schrie, als sie der Decke immer näher kam und bevor Rigsby das Gleichgewicht beeinflussen konnte, bespritzte ihn das Blut Summers, die in das Sägeblatt gekommen war.

Sie schrie immer weiter, bis ihr Schädel zertrümmert war und Blut, Gehirnmasse und ihre weiße Augenflüssigkeit zusammen mit Haut- und Gewebefetzen durch den gesamten Raum geschleudert wurden. Ihre Knochen wurden zermalmt und gaben ein ekliges Geräusch wieder, welches an Zahnarztbohrer erinnerte, doch all dies wurde übertönt von ihren unendlichen Schreien, bis endlich auch dieses verstummte und die Kreissäge wieder zum Stillstand kam. Rigsby war über und über mit rotem Blut besprenkelt, das an seinem Körper wie weiche Butter herunterlief.

An seinen Kleidern hingen Fetzen ihrer Haut und er wischte sich die weiße Augenflüssigkeit ab, die in sein Gesicht gespritzt worden war. Er schaute hinüber zu dem Mann, der in dieser Falle ‚gewonnen' hatte, er hing leblos auf die Wippe geschnallt, sein Arm noch im Gefäß. Das Glas war komplett mit Blut überzogen und es floss an seinem Arm hinab und tropfte auf den bereits blutigen Boden.

Rigsby stolperte nach vorne, um seinen Puls zu fühlen, doch dieser Anblick und das Gefühl von Summers Blut auf seiner Haut war zu viel und er beugte sich nach vorne und übergab sich. Die braun-gelbliche Flüssigkeit vermischte sich mit dem Blut und die festen Bröckchen schwammen in der roten Lache. Angewidert röchelte Rigsby und stolperte von dem Massaker weg, wo er sich erschöpft auf den Boden fallen ließ.

Die Reste des Chinesischen Abendessens verließen seinen Magen und wanderten Speiseröhre und Mund hinauf, bevor sie sich auf dem Boden verteilten. Rigsby hustete und bekam kaum Luft, doch dann bemerkte er mit einem siedend heißen Gefühl den Timer an der Wand. Er hatte weniger als anderthalb Stunden übrig und was auch immer ihn noch erwartete, er würde Zeit benötigen.

Er kroch in Richtung Tür und lehnte sich zunächst gegen die Wand, wo er laut schnaufte und sich schließlich aufraffte, um dann vorsichtig die schwere Stahltür zu öffnen.


	3. Chapter 3

Kapitel 3

Es war früher morgen, als Jane von dem Anruf einer jungen Polizisten geweckt wurde, die ihm mitteilte, dass es einen neuen Tatort gab. Im Halbschlaf machte er sich fertig und fuhr zu der angegebenen Adresse. Doch die einzige Person, die ihm wirklich bekannt vorkam, war Agent Lisbon.

„Wo sind Rigsby, Cho und Van Pelt?", fragte er erstaunt.

„Ich habe keine Ahnung. Ich erreiche keinen von den Dreien. Agent Cooper ist gerade dabei, ihre Handys zu lokalisieren", erklärte Lisbon in dem Moment, wo Agent Cooper auch bereits zu ihnen trat.

„Die Handys befinden sich alle am gleichen Ort. Ich habe hier die Koordinaten für sie, falls sie nachschauen wollen. Aber ich habe keine Ahnung, wo genau das ist."

„Vielen Dank", sagte Lisbon, als Jane ihr bereits den Zettel aus der Hand nahm. „Hey!"

„Sie kümmern sich um den Tatort und ich schaue mich dort mal um", entschied Jane und verließ den Tatort wieder. Er setzte sich in sein Auto und gab die Koordinaten in sein Navi ein. Er staunte nicht schlecht, als dieses ihm eine Fahrt in die absolute Einöde versprach.

Eine halbe Stunde später kam er im äußeren Gewerbegebiet der Stadt an. Nachts war es hier total leise, still und dunkel, denn kaum jemand arbeitete zu dieser späten Zeit noch hier. Jane stieg aus und ging eine kleine Gasse entlang, bis er vor einem Müllcontainer stehen blieb.

„Na super", murmelte er und schob den Deckel beiseite. Doch endloses, unhygienische Kramen wurde ihm erspart, als er direkt die drei Handys entdeckte. Er schaute sie sich an. Alle drei Displays waren eingeschlagen, aber zum Glück hatten die GPS-Chips noch funktioniert. Er kramte sein eigenes Mobiltelefon aus der Tasche und wählte die Nummer seines Bosses: „Lisbon, ich glaube wir haben ein Problem."

Mit kreidebleichem Gesicht öffnete Rigsby die Tür zum nächsten Raum. Das erste, was entdeckte war, dass jemand den Boden entfernt und er direkten Blick in den Keller hatte. Ungefähr einen Meter konnte Rigsby noch gehen, bevor nur noch Holzplatten ihn weiterleiteten, die nicht gerade sehr vertrauenswürdig aussahen.

Direkt neben sich auf dem Boden entdeckte er einen kleinen Schalter, den er zum Glück noch nicht ausgelöst hatte. Aber sollte er es wagen? Es würde ohnehin schon schwierig genug werden, die Holzbalken zu überqueren, aber was war, wenn jemand seine Hilfe bräuchte.

Was passierte jetzt auf der anderen Seite des Gebäudes, auf Van Pelts Seite? Starben dort alle, weil er sich für einen anderen Weg entschieden hatte. Er schüttelte sich bei dem Gedanken. Was auch immer dieser verrückte Idiot plante, er würde ihm die Entscheidung doch nicht so ‚einfach' machen?

Rigsby fragte sich, was aus ihm geworden ist, als er den unscheinbaren Schalter umlegte. Es dauerte keine zwei Sekunden bis er panisch zurückschreckte. Aus dem Kellerboden schlugen heiße Flammen entgegen, die die Holzbalken von unten langsam ankohlten. Dann plötzlich fielen ein paar Holzbalken der Wand in das Feuer. Rigsby erkannte Schienen in der Decke und plötzlich kam jemand an Handschellen gefesselt heraus.

Die Handschellen fuhren an der Schiene entlang und über den Brandherd. Die Person schrie wie am Spieß und Rigsby wartete keine Sekunde, bis er sich auf die wackeligen Balken traute, um die Frau retten zu können. Plötzlich gab einer der Balken nach und er hechtete mit einem gewagten Sprung auf einen anderen, der unter seinem Gewicht bereits durchbog.

„Ganz ruhig!", schrie er der Frau zu, die ihm entgegen kam. Schließlich konnte er sie greifen und schaute sich ihre Handschellen genauer an. Es war ein altes Modell, einfach zu lösen. Doch die Schiene ließ sie weiterfahren und er versucht schnell die Metallschellen zu lösen, bevor sie wieder in der Wand verschwand. Sie zappelte und schrie wie am Spieß, bis er sie endlich losbekam.

Sie fiel herunter und Rigsby griff sie, doch verlor auch fast sein Gleichgewicht. Sie wollte sich an ihm festhalten, doch seine Hand war zu glitschig und sie stürzte vom Balken. Rigsby wollte sich hinwerfen, um sie zu fangen, doch er verlor fast selbst das Gleichgewicht und schaffte es nur mit Mühe auf den festen Boden der anderen Seite, wo er mit ansehen musste, wie die ihm unbekannte Frau mit letzten Schreien verbrannte.

„Oh Gott, oh Gott, verdammt", stöhnte Rigsby, als er sich auf dem Boden wälzte. „Scheiße!", schrie er so laut, wie er sich noch nie gehört hatte und raffte sich auf. Blutüberströmt mit eigenen und fremden Blut, angesengt von der noch wütenden Feuerbrunst und weinend vor unverarbeitetem Schock und Trauer schleppte er sich mühsam zur Tür.

Zu seinem Erstaunen stand er wieder in einem abgedunkelten Korridor, der dem vorangegangenem ähnelte. Am Ende zu seiner rechten Seite standen wieder drei Fernseher. Er schaute sich um, die restlichen Wände waren karg und strahlten eine unheimliche Kälte aus. Plötzlich hörte er das bekannte Zischen und duckte sich instinktiv, doch der tödliche Pfeil blieb diesmal aus. Stattdessen zeigten die Bildschirme nun wieder Bilder. Es waren erneut Van Pelt und Cho zu sehen, im selben Blickwinkel wie vorher. Nur war Van Pelt rechts und Cho auf dem linken Fernseher. Rigsby wunderte sich, warum er diesmal vertauscht war und griff dann das Abspielgerät und einem Schlüssel, die auf dem Röhrenfernsehern lagen.

_„Hallo Wayne._

_Du hast bis hierhin überlebt. Glückwunsch. Dafür bekommst du erneut die Chance, deine Entscheidung zu treffen. Du hast nun die allerletzte Wahl: Van Pelt, die Frau, die du liebst, und die dich liebt oder Cho, dein bester Kumpel, der auf dich zählt. Entscheide weise, die Uhr tickt."_

Rigsby seufzte. Natürlich hatte, wer auch immer das plante, ein Spielchen mit ihm gespielt. Er war Chos Weg gegangen, doch nun hatte er die Wahl. Er schüttelte den Kopf. Das war widerlich. Wer verlangte so etwas. Plötzlich wurden beide Fernseher schwarz und blendeten eine rückwärts laufende Uhr ein, die gerade auf 15:47 herunter zählte. Rigsby riss sich noch einmal zusammen und murmelte leise „Grace", bevor er die Tür nach links öffnete.


	4. Chapter 4

Kapitel 4

„Ich habe die Gesichtserkennungssoftware durch alle frei zugänglichen Überwachungskameras laufen lassen und habe hier etwas gefunden", meinte Agent Cooper.

Die Agents waren alle wieder im Büro und ein Team hatte sich dem neuen Fall zugewandt, während Jane, Lisbon, Agent Cooper und ihr Team sich um die drei verschwundenen Agents kümmerte.

„Wir haben einen Treffer für elf Uhr zehn. Rigsby wurde anscheinend bewusstlos durch diese Gasse hier geschleppt. Das ist in den Narrows, weit im Norden der Stadt im Industriegebiet. Meinen sie, er wurde umgebracht?"

„Wenn jemand die drei umgebracht hätte, hätte er sich nicht die Mühe gemacht, die Handys zu verstecken", meinte Jane.

„Wir werden dahin fahren. Agent Cooper, wir rufen an, falls wir Unterstützung brauchen", beschloss Lisbon und nahm ihre Jacke von Janes Couch. „Kommen sie oder nicht?", forderte sie den Berater auf, der schnell hinter ihr her lief.

Zehn Minuten später waren Lisbon und Jane bereits im Norden der Stadt und schauten sich in dem verlassenen, dreckigen und stinkendem Industriegebiet um. Lisbon sprang Jane einmal in die Arme, als sie sich vor einer Ratte erschreckte, die aus einer Mülltonne gesprungen kam.

„Alles wird gut", murmelte Jane, merkte aber, dass er eher sich selbst damit beruhigte.

„Was ist das hier für ein Gebäude?", fragte Lisbon, als sie an einem großen, dunklen Gebäude stehen blieb, das ein wahres Kunstwerk durch Sprühdosen geworden war.

„Keine Ahnung", fragte Jane, doch ein plötzlicher Schrei aus dem Inneren der anscheinend verlassenen Fabrikhalle ließ die beiden aufschrecken.

„Da ist jemand drin", murmelte Lisbon und schaute sich das verrostete Schloss der Wellblechtür an. „Beiseite, Jane", zischte sie, als sie bereits ihre Waffe zog. Sie zerschoss das Schloss und trat die Tür ein. Der Raum, in den sie kamen, war hell erleuchtet und so konnten die beiden mit einem Mal sehen, dass sie zu spät gekommen waren.

Der gesamte Raum war mit Blut bespritzt und an den Wänden liefen Hautfetzen und die rote Flüssigkeit herunter. Unidentifizierbare Teile eines Körpers lagen wahllos überall verstreut und dass dies mal eine Person gewesen ist, war kaum vorzustellen.

„Was zur Hölle ist hier passiert?", fragte Lisbon, wobei ihr bereits eine erste, leise Träne die Wange herunterkullerte.

„Eine Bombe…wir müssen sie nicht gehört haben, weil sie zeitgleich mit dem Aufschießen des Schlosses explodiert ist. Sie war vermutlich in den Körper eingenäht."

„Schauen sie mal dort", sagte Lisbon und nahm ein blutverschmiertes Gerät vom Boden auf. Es war ein Kassettenabspielgerät und sie drückte Play.

_„Hallo Wayne. Sie haben sich also für Cho entschieden. Viel Glück, ihre Zeit läuft. Und bedenken sie: Sie können nur einen der beiden retten!"_

„Was ist dieses Geräusch?", fragte Jane plötzlich.

Lisbons Mund war noch geöffnet und sie konnte es nicht fassen, dass Jane nach einer solchen Rede noch etwas sagen konnte. Rigsby musste also Cho oder Van Pelt retten. Lisbon ging durch die unverschlossene Tür und hinaus in einen abgedunkelten Korridor. Als sich ihre Augen wieder an das Licht gewöhnt hatten, erkannte sie zwei flackernde Bildschirme. Beide zählten einen Countdown von neun Minuten.

Plötzlich merkten beide gleichzeitig, dass das Geräusch, dass sie hörten, von hinten kam. Lisbon atmete tief durch und drehte sich um. „Gott", murmelte sie, als sie bemerkte, dass es nur eine schwarz gekleidete Puppe auf einem Dreirad war. Sie ging vorsichtig näher und horchte. „Singt es?"

„Ein Mechanismus vermutlich. Lisbon, lassen sie uns gehen. Was auch immer hier passieren wird, wir müssen uns beeilen."

_Tick Tock_

_Goes the clock_

_Even for the Agent_

"Ich habe das schon einmal gehört", meinte sie und wollte sich gerade wieder hinstellen, als der Kopf der Puppe explodierte.

„Lisbon", schrie Jane und rannte zu ihr. Langsam legte er sie auf den Boden.

„Gehen sie weiter. Sie müssen Rigsby helfen."

„Er wollte Van Pelt retten, sonst wäre die Person nicht gestorben. Hätte er Cho gewählt, hätte er sie retten können. Ich muss die andere Tür nehmen, um zu Cho zu gelangen. Aber ich kann sie hier nicht alleine lassen!", rief er verzweifelt.

„Ich hab Handyempfang. Ich rufe einen Krankenwagen und Verstärkung. Gehen sie nur, Jane, sie müssen es tun!"

„Lisbon, sie werde sterben!", weinte er und begutachtete die Wunden der Bombensplitter.

„Jane…retten sie die drei."

„Okay, okay…aber Lisbon…"

„Was?"

„Ich liebe sie", sagte er rasch, beugte sich über sie und küsste ihre blutenden Lippen, bevor er schnell durch die rechte Tür wieder verschwand und in den Raum gelangte, durch den sie hereingekommen waren.

Sarah schlug ihre Augen auf und wusste direkt, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Sie war an Händen und Füßen an eine Wand gefesselt und konnte sich kaum bewegen. Sie schaute gerade aus auf einen Maschendraht und dahinter war ein Tisch, auf dem ein Fernseher stand. Sie selbst war in einem Drahtkäfig eingesperrt und daneben stand ebenfalls einer. Der Boden bestand aus Holz und unschwer zu erkennen war in dem anderen Käfig eine Falltür. Ihr Blick schweifte weiter nach oben auf den Stuhl und schließlich auf die Person, die an Handschellen gefesselt von der Decke hing und sich nur auf dem Stuhl abstützen konnte.

„Oh mein Gott", murmelte sie, als sie erkannte, dass dieser Ausblick auf jeden Fall nicht gut sein konnte.

„Was zur Hölle ist los hier?", fragte Cho, der soeben aufgewacht war, und sie entdeckt hatte.

„Keine Ahnung", murmelte Sarah Harrigan schwach und erblickte ein schweres Bleigewicht, das von der Decke in ihrem Käfig baumelte.

Plötzlich schaltete sich der Fernseher ein und sie konnte eine Puppe erkennen, die aus weißem Holz bestand und schwarze Haare hatte. Die dunklen Knopfaugen starrten sie an und die hervorstehenden rotbemalten Wangen machten das gesamte Erscheinungsbild unheimlich.

Der Ton des Fernsehers war laut genug, sodass Cho jedes Wort verstehen konnte.

_„Hallo Sarah,_

_ich möchte ein Spiel spielen. Sie haben versucht, ihr Leben auf die Reihe zu bekommen, nachdem sie von ihrem Ex-Freund schwanger geworden sind. Meinen sie, sie haben es geschafft? Sie sollten glücklich sein, ein Leben zu haben, denn sie sind es nicht wert. Möchten sie beweisen, dass sie es doch sind? Hier bekommen sie die Chance. Sie und Agent Cho sind in jeweils einem Käfig eingeschlossen. Vor ihnen befindet sich ein Zaun aus Maschendraht mit leichtem Stromfluss. Befreien sie sich von ihren Ketten und vom Draht und sie kommen zu dem Tisch, auf dem dieser Fernseher steht. Von dort können sie das Gewicht erreichen, welches von der Decke hängt. Dieses ist hängt zusammen mit dem Stuhl auf welchem Agent Cho steht. Entfernen sie das Gewicht von dem Haken, fällt der Stuhl durch die Falltür, weil weder der Stuhl, noch Agent Cho mehr von dem Gewicht getragen werden können. Das Aufgehen der Falltür hängt mit einem Mechanismus zusammen, der die Tür zu ihrem Käfig öffnet und sie sind frei. Sie können durch den eingezäunten Gang zur Tür zu ihrer linken herausgehen und vergessen, was hier geschehen ist. Agent Cho bleibt dann nur noch die Kraft, sich an den Handschellen festzuhalten, bevor seine Glieder zu schwer werden und unter seinem Körpergewicht reißen. Agent Rigsby – den sie ja kennen – wird vielleicht rechtzeitig hier ankommen, um Cho zu befreien, vielleicht auch nicht. Sie sind dann jedoch frei. In dem Fall, dass sie gar nichts tun, bis ihr Countdown abgelaufen ist, wird der gesamte Raum mit Neurotoxingas geflutet und sowohl sie, als auch Agent Cho sterben. Denken sie an ihr Leben. Denken sie an ihren neuen Freund, an ihre Karriere…und denken sie an ihren Sohn. Treffen sie eine Entscheidung, denn ihre Uhr tickt."_

„Sarah…tun sie nichts, wir finden schon einen Weg hier raus!", schrie Cho verzweifelt, als die Ketten, die Sarah fesselten, aufsprangen.

„Es tut mir Leid", murmelte sie und fing an zu weinen. Sie sah Bilder ihres Sohnes vor ihren Augen, wie er lächelte, wie er lachte, wie er laufen lernte. Sie wollte ihn unter allen Umständen wiedersehen. Doch wollte sie dafür einen Mord begehen? Eigentlich war es ja keiner, Rigsby hatte immer noch die Möglichkeit, Cho zu retten. Sie riss sich zusammen und griff nach der Schere, die vor ihr auf dem Boden lag. Die Plastikhülle war entfernt worden und das blanke Metall würde den Strom weiterleiten, der durch den Maschendraht floß.

Rigsby hatte bereits ein mulmiges Gefühl, als er den Raum betrat, in welchem er Van Pelt vermutete. Doch was er jetzt sah, traf ihn härter, als er je gedacht hätte. Van Pelt war nicht hier. Stattdessen war er in Chos Falle gelaufen. Er dachte einen Moment daran, umzukehren, doch dann hörte er bereits die Schreie seines Partners.

In dem Moment, wo er auf ihn zu rennen wollte, erblickte er Sarah, die in einem Metallgang gerade auf den Ausgang zu lief. Er schrie ihren Namen und sie drehte sich um, sodass er in ihren blut- und tränenverschmiertes Gesicht blickten konnte.

„Es tut mir Leid", rief sie und verschwand dann aus der Tür.

„Scheiße!", fluchte Rigsby und rannte auf Cho zu.

„Hilf mir!", rief dieser, der wohl schon eine Weile an seinen Händen hing. An seinen Armen lief das Blut herunter, denn die Handschellen schnitten tief in sein Fleisch ein.

„Ich hol dich da raus!"

„Hast du einen Schlüssel?"

„Verdammt", murmelte Rigsby und erinnerte sich an den Schlüssel auf dem Fernseher. Er kramte ihn aus seiner Hosentasche hervor und schaute zu Cho. „Ich komm da oben nicht dran!"

„Da unten liegt ein Stuhl", sagte Cho unter größter Anstrengung.

Rigsby schaute die Falltür herunter und schmiss sich sofort auf dem Boden um nach dem Stuhl zu greifen, der dort unten lag. Langsam hob er ihn hob und stellte ihn daneben. Er stieg darauf und öffnete die Handschellen. Cho stürzte selbst in die Falltüre hinab, hatte sich aber kaum verletzt und kletterte wieder hinaus. „Danke, Mann", schnaufte er.

„Van Pelt ist jetzt wahrscheinlich tot", murmelte Rigsby, als ihm bewusst wurde, was er gerade getan hatte.

„Was?", fragte Cho, doch Rigsby stand bereits auf und wollte aus dem Raum laufen, jedoch war die schwere Metalltür zugefallen, durch die er hereingekommen war. „Verdammt. Verdammte scheiße!", schrie er so laut er konnte, aber es brachte ihm nichts.

Bereits als Jane durch die Tür ging, wusste er, dass es ein Fehler war. Wie auf dem Fernseher zu sehen gewesen war, war Van Pelt in der Mitte des Raumes auf einen Stuhl gefesselt, ihre Hand- und Fußgelenke waren mit Drahtseilen verbunden, die an die oberen Ecken des Raumes gespannt waren. Dort befanden sich kleine Spulen und irgendwie wusste Jane sofort, dass diese sich aufwickeln würden, sobald die Zeit abgelaufen war. Er blickte auf die große Uhr hinter Van Pelt, die langsam die letzten zwei Minuten herunter zählte.

Van Pelt schrie, sobald sie Jane erblickte, doch ihr Mund war zugeknebelt worden. Eigentlich musste Jane nur ihre Gelenke von den Seilen befreien, doch das war nicht so einfach, wie es vielleicht im ersten Moment wirkte. Van Pelt saß auf einem Stuhl, der auf dem normalen Boden stand. Um sie herum waren jedoch die Fliesen entfernt worden und man blickte in eine Art Keller, der nur einen Meter tief war. Zwischen Jane und Van Pelt waren mehrere kreisrunde Bleche eingelassen, sodass fünf Gräben die beiden voneinander trennte. Jane musste mindestens in einen dieser Graben steigen, um zu Van Pelt zu gelangen.

Vorsichtig ging Jane näher und schaute sich alles genau an. Die Zeit wurde langsam knapp und er musste sich entscheiden: eine eigenartig riechende Flüssigkeit befand sich im ersten Graben und Jane ließ sein Paket Tempos hineinfallen: es brodelte und die Taschentücher zersetzen sich sofort.

„Flusssäure", murmelte er und schüttelte den Kopf. Da hinein zu steigen wäre Selbstmord. Im nächsten Graben verbrannte Benzin, mit dem es wohl immer gespeist wurde. Er wollte sich nicht verbrennen, aber könnte vielleicht auch noch über diesen Graben springen.

Dahinter war erneut eine Flüssigkeit, die er nicht identifizieren konnte, hatte aber auch nicht das dringende Bedürfnis, es zu tun. Danach kam eine Grube voll Schlangen und dahinter Injektionsspritzen, wenn er es richtig sah. Jane bemerkte, wie die Zeit verrinn, er musste eine Entscheidung fällen. Er atmete tief durch und nahm Anlauf.

Er spürte, wie seine Sohlen angesengt wurden, jedoch schaffte er es in die Grube voller wütender Schlangen. Er verlor jedoch sein Gleichgewicht und fiel nach vorne, seine Hände versuchten sich noch an dem Fliesenboden abzustützen, doch er griff bereits in die Nadeln. Er schrie vor Schmerz auf und beugte sich wieder zurück, um die Nadelspitzen aus seinen Händen zu entfernen. Dann bemerkte er die Schlange unter seinen Füßen und er stieg gerade noch rechtzeitig zu Van Pelt auf die Fliesen.

Zuerst entfernte er das Stück Stoff aus ihrem Mund und machte sich dann an den Seilen zu schaffen.

„Oh mein Gott, Jane. Ich bin so glücklich sie zu sehen", schluchzte Van Pelt.

Jane hatte keine Zeit zum Antworten. Die Gelenke besaßen Fesseln und diese waren an die Drähte eingehakt. Nur mit größter Mühe konnte er sie enthaken, bis Van Pelt endlich frei war. Keinen Moment zu früh, denn als der Timer auf null fiel, begannen die Seile sich sehr schnell aufzuwickeln. Van Pelt fiel Jane um die Arme und ließ ihn nicht mehr los, bis die Tür erneut aufging. Es war endlich die Verstärkung, die Lisbon angefordert hatte und mit ihnen auch Rigsby, der blutig und verschwitzt auf Van Pelt zustolperte und ihr erklärte, wie Leid ihm alles tat.

„Rigsby…Rigsby", versuchte Van Pelt ihn zu stoppen, so viel zu reden, bis sie ihn einfach küsste und er endlich nichts mehr sagen konnte…


End file.
